EP 1 114 438 and WO 2006/077516 and WO 2008/075273 each disclose a high-pressure discharge lamp, in which iridium is used for the seal. The feedthrough is a pin or a wire made of iridium, wherein the pin is sintered directly into the end of the ceramic discharge vessel. The wire is pushed as a coil onto a core pin. However, these concepts have not proven themselves in practice.